LuMin's Tales
by riihye
Summary: Kumpulan cerita pendek tentang Luhan dan Minseok / EXO Fic! BoyxBoy,OOC,DLDR / Ch2 : Teman Sebangku / Minseok kesal pada teman sebangkunya yang hiperaktif, LuHan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Presentasi

**Warning (!)** : BoyxBoy, GS, DLDR.

Disclaimer : All casts belong to God . Btw, Thanks for my eonni-chan :3

* * *

Pelajaran ketiga , Biologi Choi Songsaenim.

Sejak waktu istirahat tadi , hingga jam ketiga di mulai beberapa menit yang lalu, Minseok hanya duduk di bangkunya tanpa bergeser sejengkal pun. Ia sibuk membolak balikkan buku ditangannya sambil bergumam gumam kecil. Mencoba menghapalkan materi yang ia baca .

Choi Songsaenim akan mengambil nilai presentasi hari ini , seperti yang ia umumkan minggu lalu. Bab yang akan di presentasikan adalah tentang Makhluk Hidup. Para siswa di kelas nya di bagi atas beberapa kelompok, satu kelompok beranggotakan 4-5 orang. Minseok satu kelompok dengan ketiga sahabat baiknya, yaitu duo usil Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol,juga yang paling manis, Do Kyungsoo.

Tentu saja, sebagai yang terpintar diantara mereka berempat, Minseok ditunjuk teman teman satu kelompoknya untuk membawakan bahan presentasi mereka ke depan kelas. Itu sebabnya , Minseok menghapalkan materi yang akan ia presentasikan nanti, juga berlatih cara membawakan presentasi yang baik dan benar dirumah , agar ia bisa tampil semaksimal mungkin. Jika penampilannya maksimal, maka kelompoknya juga akan mendapatkan nilai yang maksimal.

"Hei,Minseokki" Baekhyun, - teman sebangku Minseok- menepuk bahu yeoja manis itu.

"Ne?"Minseok menoleh.

"Sudah siap,kan?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Sudah dong"Senyum manis mengembang di bibir mungil Minseok.

"Oh , Baguslah kalau begitu. Habis ini, giliran kelompok kita"

Hah?

Karena asyik sendiri tadi , Minseok tidak sadar kelompok yang maju untuk presentasi sudah sampai kelompok 3. Hah, tidak terasa, cepat sekali berlalu.

Soojung, perwakilan dari kelompok 3, membungkukkan badannya dan mengucapkan terimakasih, presentasi mereka telah selesai.

Itu berarti tiba giliran kelompok 4, kelompok Minseok.

"Selanjutnya, Kelompok 4"kata Choi Songsaenim dengan suara serak khasnya.

Minseok bangun dan beranjak dari bangkunya menuju depan kelas, ia tak berhenti berdoa dalam hati. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

"Minseok! Fighting!"bisik Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dari kejauhan.

Minseok hanya tersenyum kecil.

Laptopnya sudah terhubung dengan proyektor, kini bahan presentasi mereka sekarang terpampang jelas di layar yang ada di belakang Minseok.

"Selamat Siang Songsaenim dan teman teman sekalian, saya Kim Minseok dari Kelompok 4. Disini saya akan mempresentasikan materi biologi yaitu tentang Makhluk Hidup" Minseok membuka presentasi, sedikit gugup pada awalnya.

"Pertama tama, saya akan menjelaskan tentang pengertian Makhluk Hidup"

Minseok membawakan presentasi dengan baik, walau Minseok sadar ia hanya sibuk mengoceh sendiri , karena hanya beberapa orang saja yang memperhatikan penampilannya -termasuk Choi songsaenim- , sementara yang lain asyik sendiri. Mengobrol , bermain bahkan ada juga yang tidur. Minseok tidak heran , karena dia pun sama seperti mereka , tidak pernah memperhatikan. Karena jujur saja,materinya memang sangat membosankan.

Setelah sekitar 10 menit, presentasi pun selesai. Minseok tersenyum senang, rasanya lega karena tidak ada kesalahan yang berarti tadi.

"Nah, sebelum saya mengakhiri presentasi kali ini, mungkin ada yang ingin bertanya?"tanya Minseok.

Hening. Tidak ada satupun yang menaikkan tangan. Yah, itu memang harapan Minseok sebenarnya , jika tidak ada yang bertanya itu artinya ia bisa mengakhirinya lebih cepat,dan duduk lebih cepat, karena jujur saja,ia sudah capek.

"Baiklah kalau tidak a–"

"Saya!" sebuah suara mengenterupsi tiba tiba.

Namja bersurai light brown yang duduk di deretan paling belakang itu tampak menaikkan tangannya. Luhan. Itu Luhan. Minseok bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

"Hey,Minseok? Aku mau bertanya" Namja bermata rusa itu -Luhan- menatap heran kearah namja yang tiba tiba membatu itu.

Lamunan Minseok buyar seketika, "Y-ya,Luhan?" Minseok mendadak grogi.

"Aku mau bertanya,hmm,tapi apa boleh sedikit melenceng dari materi yang di jelaskan tadi?"tanya Luhan.

Minseok hanya terdiam dengan alis yang berkerut, tidak mengerti apa yang maksud Luhan.

"Boleh tidak?"tanya Luhan lagi.

"Ya, s-silahkan saja"Minseok menggangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mau tanya … Hmmm , Minseok, kamu mau nggak jadi pacar ku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

END


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Teman Sebangku

**Warning** : LuMin (LuHan x XiuMin), BoyxBoy, GS, DLDR.

**Disclaimer** : All Casts belong to God.

Based on true story :3

* * *

**K**RIIIING!

Bel tanda masuk kelas telah berbunyi,murid murid di kelas II A berhamburan menuju di tempat duduknya masing masing.

Minseok duduk dibangkunya dengan malas . Ia mengambil buku dari tas coklat mudanya .Hari ini hari selasa , berarti pelajaran pertama –

–Sejarah.

Demi anjing pudel Jongin , Minseok benci , benci sekali pelajaran Sejarah. Bukan, bukan karena apa apa, Minseok hanya– kesal pada guru yang mengajarnya. Jung ssaem, guru Sejarah yang tahun depan akan pensiun. Umurnya sudah tidak muda lagi, tentu saja. Makanya dia –

"Minseok, bangun"

Sontak gadis berambut sebahu itu menoleh. Oh, ini teman sebangkunya,Luhan. Mereka duduk di bangku di samping jendela, dengan Luhan yang duduk di dekat tembok. Jadi dia harus menyuruh MInseok beranjak dari tempat duduknya sebentar, baru bisa duduk dibangku miliknya.

"Pelajaran pertama apa?"tanya Luhan.

"Sejarah"jawab Minseok singkat,tanpa menoleh.

Omong omong soal Luhan, dia juga menyebalkan.

Sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu, Tiffany, gadis keturunan bule yang juga ketua kelas melakukan rotasi tempat duduk. Para siswa akan mengambil undian dan duduk di bangku sesuai nomor yang tertera di undian yang mereka dapatkan.

Minseok satu tempat duduk dengan Luhan, cowok yang sama sekali tidak akrab dengannya. Ngomong saja tidak pernah. Sekilas wajah Luhan tampak polos, dengan mata rusanya dia tampak seperti wanita. Tapi kelakuannya, ternyata jauh dari ekspetasi.

Satu kata yang menggambarkan Luhan– hiperaktif! Minseok penasaran Ibu Luhan ngidam apa saat mengandung Luhan dulu. Karena Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa diam. Kalau sedang iseng,hitung saja berapa kali Minseok bolak balik berdiri- dan duduk lagi karena Luhan keluar masuk tempat duduk untuk pergi kebangku temannya.

"Minseok,bangun dong!"

"Minseok, bangun bentar, aku mau ke tempat Chanyeol"

"Oya! Aku lupa! Minseok, misi bentar, aku mau kesana"

Terus begitu sampai rasanya ia ingin menonjok wajah Luhan.

Tiga bulan duduk sebangku dengan Luhan membawa cukup banyak perubahan pada dirinya. Terutama, alat tulisnya.

"Minseok, pinjem pulpen"

"Yah,tulisanku salah. Minseok,ada penghapus?"

Dia selalu meminjam alat tulis pada Minseok. Heran, masa orangtua Luhan tidak bisa membelikannya sebatang pulpen, sementara Luhan bawa gadget keren yang bahkan Minseok tidak punya. Tapi memang dasar cowok, biasanya kurang memperhatikan hal hal kecil seperti ini. Mau enaknya saja.

Tapi, selain tidak bisa diam ia juga tidak bisa merawat benda dengan baik. Beberapa kali alat tulis Minseok hilang dan tidak mau diganti. Sekalinya tidak hilang,alat tulisnya pasti pulang dengan kondisi kritis , dengan luka lecet dan rompal dimana mana. Jika mereka bisa bicara, mungkin mereka akan berteriak kesakitan dan minta segera dilarikan ke UGD terdekat.

Dan banyak lagi tentang Luhan di mata Minseok, yang bahkan 5 lembar kertas double folio bolak balik pun tidak cukup untuk menceritakannya.

Seharusnya Luhan bersyukur Tuhan menciptakan makhluk yang baik hati,tidak sombong dan penyabar seperti Minseok,yang bahkan tidak bisa marah padanya.

Ehem,kembali tentang Jung songsaengnim. Yang membuat Minseok kesal padanya adalah yang cara mengajarnya yang sangat monoton dan membosankan, tiap kali mengajar hanya mencatat,mencatat,dan mencatat. Dia akan menyuruh Yuri -sekretaris kelas- menulis materi di papan tulis, dan siswa lain tinggal mencatatnnya. Sementara Jung Ssaem hanya duduk di mejanya sambil terkantuk kantuk. Payah.

Oh,sepertinya tadi ia belum bilang kalau Luhan itu sedikit terganggu pengelihatannya. Minseok juga baru tahu sebenarnya. Minus atau apa,ia tidak tahu. Minseok juga tidak tahu kenapa Luhan tidak memakai kacamata atau lensa kontak,padahal sudah jelas jelas tahu kalau matanya bermasalah.

Kadang Luhan tidak bisa melihat tulisan yang ada di papan tulis dengan jelas. Ini juga termasuk alasan kenapa Minseok benci pelajaran sejarah. Jika pelajaran sejarah,hampir tiap detik Luhan akan bertanya apa yang ditulis di papan kepadanya.

"Minseok,ini bacaannya apa?"

"Minseok,itu bacaaannya apa?"

Itu. Mengganggunya. Sangat. Tak jarang Luhan juga meminjam catatan miliknya. Dan jangan tanya kondisi catatannya sehabis di pinjam pemuda rusa itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo"Jung songsaenim tiba -tiba memasuki kelas. Semua siswa berdiri dan mengucapkan salam padanya. Minseok melirik arlojinya,telat lima belas menit.

"Baik,anak anak, sampai bab berapa materi kita kemarin?"tanyanya.

"Bab 4"murid murid menyahut dengan malas.

"Apa catatan kalian sudah lengkap sampai bab 4? Minggu depan Songsaenim akan memeriksa catatan kalian. Jadi tolong di lengkapi bagi yang belum" kata Jung ssaem lagi dengan diiringi suara kecewa dari para murid.

"Minseok, boleh pinjam catatan? Catatan bab 4 ku baru setengahnya"Luhan tersenyum pada gadis di sampingnya.

"Nih" Minseok menyerahkan buku tulis dengan sampul bergambar seekor kelinci manis yang memeluk bantal hati besar berwarna merah muda.

"Gomawo. Eh, Buku catatanmu baru,ya?"Luhan mulai menyalin catatannya.

"Ne" Minseok tersenyum tipis. Dulu sampul buku catatan Sejarahnya bergambar tokoh anime favoritnya, Sasuke. Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu Luhan membuat Sasuke-nya menjadi lebih tampan,dengan menambahkan kumis dan jenggot di wajahnya menggunakan pulpen. Minseok tidak mau pakai buku catatan itu lagi.

"Minseok,ini bacaaannya apa?"

Hhh,baru saja mulai menyalin,sudah bertanya. Heran,Minseok rasa catatannya rapi dan bersih, masa Luhan juga tidak bisa membacanya? Sebenarnya Luhan minus atau buta huruf sih.

Minseok menoleh dan menyahut dengan ketus. "Yang mana?"

"Yang ini-" Luhan malah menunjuk sampul buku catatannya. Tepat di tulisan yang ada di bantal hati yang di bawa kelinci itu.

Minseok mendengus pelan. "Masa tulisan sejelas ini kau tidak bisa lihat juga? Ini bacaannya 'I Love You' ! "

"Hah? Apa, apa ?" Kemarin matanya, sekarang telinganya yang rusak?

" Astaga,Kau tuli ya? 'I Love You' , 'I Love You' , Luhan! " ulang Minseok , suaranya meninggi.

"Oh,Ne, I Love You Too, Minseok!"

.

.

.

END–

* * *

Luhan modus ya -_-

(p.s : Maaf buat yang nggak ngerti)


End file.
